clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pookiefan/A Pookie Called Rosalie (A Club Penguin Pookie Fanon) Chapter 1
CHAPTER 1 (A note: this is in present time. The prolouge was a flashback type thing) Rosalie's hands press up against the window of the new, white minivan. "Mummy, Mummy!" Rosalie sings excitedly as the van pulls into the CP International Airport parking lot. "Yes, sweetie," Waverly says, a silly grin smacked across her beak, "you get to meet Daddy today, for the fifteenth time." "Wayy!" Rosalie claps and jumps in her Teddy Town car seat. "Oh, Mummy! Can woo believe it?" Waverly just shakes her head and smiles as she steps out of the car. She yanks open the van's door and unstraps the toddler. She bounces up and down in her mother's arms, out of control with anxiety. "Mummy, what if he doesn't like me? He doesn't know me! What if he hates me?" "Daddy won't ''hate you," she promises to Rosalie. "Otay" is the girl's short and sweet reply. Waverly marches though the airport's sliding doors and into the hustle and bustle of the world of travel. Rosalie's eyes grow wide in surprise and fear at the crowds and noise. It's okay; Mummy is there, and she never fails to comfort the little girl. She sings a lullaby softly into Rosalie's ear. The pookie falls asleep, so Mrs. Valentine sits down on an empty couch and lays Rosalie down next to her. Waverly waits for hours upon hours. Nothing is happening. She even finds herself struggling to stay awake. Finally, she sees CP Army soldiers filing into the airport. She searches the faces for Mason, but, to her dismay, he isn't here. At that moment, she begins to panick. Other families around her are being reunited, but Rosalie's Daddy is nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Waverly felt someone grab her shoulders. She jerked her head around, struggling for the penguin to release her. To her surprise, though, when she looks behind her, it is none other than Mason and his stupid smile. "What is your problem? You scared me half to death!" As he releases her shoulders, she turns around and greets him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Is this my little baby?" Mason says proudly. He doesn't wait for an answer. "She's cute. Can we wake her up?" "She would never forgive me if she missed this moment," Waverly says, kneeling down by the girl. Her voice drops to a whisper. "Sweetie, Daddy's here to see you." "Daddy?" Rosalie asks. "It's me," he says cheerfully. "Daddy!" the girl springs to her feet and wraps her arms around him. "I have a surprise for you. Actually, I have a surprise for both of you..." Mason says, sounding unsure of what Waverly will think of this. "What is it?" Waverly sounds chipper, clearly not noticing Mason's tone of voice. "Well, ah, Rosalie, you remember your brother, Aaron?" the new father wonders aloud, although he knows, deep down, that Rosalie does. Her eyes get big and full of shock. "Of course, he been missing ever since Mummy died! How did woo know him?" "That's a good question," Waverly frowns, lifting a brow. "Well, sweetie... I found him." '''Hey guys! This is Pookiefan. I'm going to be writing more to this fanon story. Keep checking up on my blog for more chapters! Let me know what you think: I'm always open to ratings! How much did you like this chapter on a scale of 0-10, 0 being you hated it, and 10 being you absolutely loved it and can't wait to read more?' Thanks!:) I love writing and hope you guys like it! Category:Blog posts